The Boston Bacterial Meeting (BBM) brings together researchers involved in all areas of microbiology, attracting attendees from both within and outside of New England. This longstanding meeting has been held yearly for the past two decades, and is organized almost entirely by student and postdoctoral fellow volunteers, with mentoring provided by faculty sponsors and administrative support from Harvard Medical School. The nearly 500 participants each year hail from over 50 different academic and biotechnology institutions, and span the breadth and depth of microbiological research in the greater Boston area. Attendees look forward to attending the BBM each year, and recognize it as a unique, stimulating, and innovative conference. The aims of the BBM are: to provide a shared forum for junior and senior microbiologists to learn about and discuss the latest research; to bring basic scientists into contact with medical microbiologists and foster collaboration and technology transfer between basic and applied microbiology fields; and to provide young investigators the opportunity to communicate their research and build professional relationships at early stages in their careers. The two-day program features short oral presentations, two afternoon poster sessions, lunchtime breakout sessions, evening receptions, and a keynote lecture by a leading professor. Recently hired junior-level professors also moderate each session of oral presentations, participate in the question and answer sections following talks, and attend the poster sessions and receptions. The BBM will achieve its aims by continuing to cultivate the vibrant New England microbiology community. The meeting presents a broad range of topics and a format that encourages interactions among participants that may not normally cross paths at their research institution or at more specialized meetings. For many young researchers, for whom attendance at major international meetings may not be feasible, the BBM is a vital opportunity to practice scientific communication and to be exposed to the rich bacteriological research community that the conference draws upon for attendees. The emphasis on communication and interaction within the broad scope of microbiology is a major strength of the meeting. Overall, the BBM has and continues to advance research in basic, applied, and clinical microbiology, and furthers the professional development of attendees.